


Here I Am

by MozuTheMochi



Series: Here We Are [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Coma, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, don’t worry everything’s revealed in part 2, this is actually sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozuTheMochi/pseuds/MozuTheMochi
Summary: Craig’s morning was perfect, as usual. Tweek was there beside him, cuddling and giggling as always. His life couldn’t be any better.That is, until he woke up.





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here’s another angst to feed y’all.

What was the best of waking up in the morning was to meet face to face with the sunshine himself. Dark eyes cracked open, sporadically, Craig found his nose nuzzling soft, yellow mane — tickling against his skin tenderly. Sometimes, he’ll wake up gazing upon the brightest shades of green, shining like a great day’s meadows.

And Craig Tucker could never ask for a better life, he was content enough.

“Morning, honey,” he purred, his voice deep and going to its full maturity at the age of seventeen. Beside him, Tweek stirred, eyes still narrowed but he lifted up a cute smile.

His lips couldn’t refuse to mirror the smile as well, he found himself grinning. Tweek responded back, “Hello Craig,” he groaned, “It still looks early though, isn’t it weekend today?”

“Of course, we could lay here all day.”

Fingers interlocking together, bodies sharing heat despite being beneath piles of warm quilt, as if they were moulding into one. Sneaky kisses on each others’ noses and lips, then Tweek would stifled into fits of giggles which sent ripples to his heart, butterflies gutting in his stomach. Warm feelings, all the warm feelings.

They could be dancing around each other all day, like a koala with its favourite tree — hands or shoulders or their own tender gaze to each of them, forever linked like an eternal bond.

Seven years, and still running. Craig couldn’t ask for more, neither was he willing to give less. He couldn’t care less about the hot girls in school like Bebe Stevens or Annie Knitts, or the smart girls like Wendy or Heidi Turner. Nor could he swing to other guys like Kenny McCormick or his entire gang — he wasn’t gay or straight for anyone else. His sexuality was Tweek, no matter how cheesy that sounded like.

Tweek proceeded sleeping, his arms shifted from between their two bodies to wrapping one around the noirette’s torso. Gentle but a secured wrap, and he pressed his cherub cheeks closer against his chest, Craig could feel the wide satisfaction peppering on his visage.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” Tweek whined, and the noirette shifted his position so that the blond could sleep on top of him. It was nicer that way, he liked when the blond was on his body and he could feel his heat radiating on him.

Tweek giggled again, but the soft tone hushed down and went to a comfortable silence. He was fast when it came to sleeping, much contrary to what Craig remembered over the years.

It was nice. The fact that he could actually heal his sleep deprivation, it sent an overwhelming sense to his heart. And Craig was happy for Tweek, for the both of them.

He found his own conscious slipping away, and he let his visions darkened — sleep greeted him once more.

It was all peace until Craig woke up with a splitting headache throbbing in his temples. The small bundle of sunshine stirred against his sudden awake, for the noirette had jolted ever so sharply and the blond was sent all the way back to his side, slipping so easily from his strong figure. It was too sudden, his skull was still thumping then — like a hard drum beat playing on his head, the impact strong with each throb and Craig felt that he couldn’t stand lying anymore.

Groaning, the noirette hauled himself to sit against the soft mattress. What was happening to him? Was he dying? Oh God, please no. . . The thought of leaving Tweek all by his own pained him to no end. He wasn’t willing to die just yet.

“C-Craig,” stammered the blond weakly. Cold hands reached out to his shoulder, before he completely wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned his cheek to Craig’s back. Fingers tracing his abs, drawing large circles on his stomach as if to comfort him. “What’s wrong?”

“My, my head,” he croaked, one palm against temple.

“Does it hurt?”

Craig tried shutting his eyes, which soon he found himself blinking rapidly to ease his pain, “Oh Jesus fuck, yeah. . .”

“Do you need some aspirin or something? W-Well, although aspirin isn’t that good for your body. It could — oh God, it could clot your blood and all —“

The noirette snorted a small laughter, “No honey, no need for aspirin. I just. . . don’t know why it suddenly hurt. I never had migraines before, agh —“ The pain returned, and his visions swirled into what he could perceive like a bizarre, glitching motion. It’s like, how a television screen crackling when the signal was bullshit. For a moment, Craig was alarmed. “What the fuck. . .” he whispered, finally frightened.

Tweek dragged him back to bed, “Let’s get you some rest, darling,” he hushed the panicking noirette, tucking Craig with the quilt again until he felt comfortable enough. “Feeling better?”

“I don’t know. . . Am I sick?” Craig asked sadly, “Let’s go see a doctor, Tweek —“

“N-No, don’t!”

It was too abrupt, too shocking. The two went into a brief pause for a split second, Tweek’s emerald eyes widened a fraction, blending in with what Craig could make it out as fear.

“Let’s just stay here, you and I, Craig,” he whimpered, and his fingers traced Craig’s chiseled jawline.

“Okay then. . .” Craig’s confusion was piqued, but he followed along.

Somewhere amidst the silence, as the two resumed their cuddling, Tweek playing with the strands of obsidian locks, he heard the blond muttering a; “Please, don’t wake up,” but Craig said nothing of the murmur. Perhaps, he just really wanted to laze around today?

Craig was never one to say no to Tweek’s offer, after all.

There was melancholy in the green eyes, as if he might burst into tears any moment now. Was Tweek that worried of his condition? The noirette reached out to him, he found himself sitting again — Tweek on his lap — leaning his forehead against Tweek’s own.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I’m not dying, am I?”

The blond shook his head in silence, “It’s not you, Craig. You, you’re not going to die,” his head lowered, so the dark blue pools were gazing on the soft hue of sunshine instead.

“Then?”

Before he could wait for any response, the blond tipped his head and kissed Craig on the lips. Soft and gentle, before the noirette slipped his tongue — asking for an entree — and he pried Tweek’s lips open to explore. Clashing teeth and lapping tongue, danced in a motion they have practiced for years. The blond tipped his head, gaining him even more access and Craig dove right in, drowning in ripples of pleasure.

Moaning, the blond snaked his arms into the fabric, touching his ripped muscles on his torso before wrapping them completely around his body. By each second, they leaned closer — like two magnets attracting to each other. Craig’s own hand explored the secret pleasure spots on Tweek’s body, every corner, every part. His finger reached a pert nipple, pinching and flicking, creating beautiful sounds from the blond’s occupied lips.

“Let’s do it till the end,” Tweek breathed out as an intermission of their make out, before he dove back in.

Craig simply followed through, he tugged Tweek’s shirt until his body was bare, and he did the same to the blond’s shorts and his own sleeping garments. Several minutes later, the two were stark naked, their clothes were somewhere on the floor, and their only heat source was their bodies entwining and the quilts around them. The noirette took Tweek by his length, and the blond gasped wantonly in pure pleasure. “Y-yes,” he whimpered out. The noirette took it as a sign, pressing Tweek’s adorable length against his own. Together, they rutted with a slow pace as a starting, the blond arching his body for closure. Each second passed by, the speed became erratic before emerald and blue eyes cracked open and they burst out from the over sensation.

It didn’t stop afterwards, even with Tweek’s breathes slowing down from the first afterglow, he still gazed with lust-glazed pools and Craig licked his lips before he pushed Tweek to lie against his back. With the blond’s slender legs wrapping around his waist, Craig slipped his hand to the blond’s back, and went pushing his fingers straight into the his ass. Starting with two, the noirette scissored and explored the sweet spot of Tweek Tweak, who squirmed and moaned softly close to his left ear. It was when the blond shrieked just a tad louder than before, Craig felt himself grinning and hit the spot again — running the blond’s mind crazy with desire.

“Just _goooo_ ,” Tweek whined, but he bit back a smile. The noirette responded with a similar expression, but he too, had been breathing heavily for quite some time.

Their love-making was long, Craig in Tweek — pouncing him from a chaste, gentle pace to erratic, desperate speed for release. In and out, in and out, Tweek released out a pleasured cry and pleads for more — if he could go any further. Craig had hit the spots countless times, his long and thick length slipped out and pushed deep inside in repeated motions. Not that the blond could remember, not when with his thoughts were full of Craig, Craig, _Craig_.

“ _Cr-Craiiiiig_ ,” his cries were loud and high-pitched and beautiful to the noirette’s ears, the way he sung his name, welling up a sense of pride in his heart.

“Tweek, oh _Tweek_. . . I’m close,” the noirette cried out too, and not long after, the two of them released — Tweek Craig’s semen inside him before it oozed from his cracks moment later. The noirette didn’t pull out, not just yet. Craig pulled Tweek to lie on top of him once again, still one and connected, simply lying down to enjoy the aftermath.

They went back to kissing, tongue to tongue tangling and dancing. When they broke apart, Tweek had his face flushed — the heat of their activity getting onto him but also something else.

Tweek was crying.

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing. . .” was what the blond replied, but he shook his head and simply continued pecking his lips on Craig’s flushed skin. “It’s just, I love you, y’know?”

“I love you too, honey.”

“I know. . .” he sobbed, he pried himself from the strong arms belonging to Craig, and he sat with Craig’s dick still intact inside him. “That’s why, Craig, please forget about me.”

It was like time had stopped running. Everything went still, and Craig was too shocked beyond words. But he still asked, he felt his heart heavy and worried and fuck, he was scared. “W-Why would you say that, Tweek?”

But the blond said nothing about it afterwards, he continued crying. Small fingers wiping clear rivulets from puffy eyes, then Craig used his own long digits to caress the cherub, scarlet cheeks.

“Tell me, please.”

“I don’t know. . .” he sobbed, “I wanna stay with you, Craig. I really do. . .”

“Then, stay.” Craig swallowed a nervous lump. Somewhere in the back of his head, the throb appeared again, and he was back groaning. He felt like a football directly hit against the back of his skull, his visions swirled.

The crackling was there again. He heard buzzing, he heard voices drowning Tweek’s cries. What was happening?

“I can’t,” was all he could hear. And oh God, Craig found himself in tears as well. “I’m sorry, Craig,” he whispered. The blond pulled him to a final kiss, lacing their hands together. “You have to go. . .”

Words were stuck in his throat, the buzzing won’t stop. “M-Me?”

“Remember, Craig,” Tweek smiled sadly, “Forget about me.”

Forget.

_Forget_?

* * *

 

Craig Tucker opened his eyes slowly, only to found himself hooked in wires and IV, with the yells of strangers hitting his senses.

What was his dream again?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happened? Huehuehue wait for part 2 I say.
> 
> Follow me on instagram : @mierawrr
> 
> DM me to say your cursings, jk. Don’t ;;u;;


End file.
